


Third Time's the Charm

by frapandfurious, squire



Series: Big Brothers AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bedroom Mishaps, Crack, Humour, Lingerie, M/M, benarmie, failed sexy, gratuituous descriptions of men wearing lacy panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire
Summary: Based onthis gifset.





	

“Unless you’re gonna start buying my underwear, you have to stop ripping it off of me,” Hux picked up the unfortunate piece of underwear from where it landed in a flurry of passion the night before and held it up accusingly to illustrate his point. Ben ducked his head guiltily and swallowed whatever response was about to stumble out of that stupidly beautiful mouth of his. **  
**

They’d started sleeping together three months ago. One would think it was enough for the novelty to wear off but to the contrary, Ben only seemed more eager every time he got to spend a night with Hux. Maybe it was the fact that despite they both enjoyed and craved those nights, they were actually few and far in between.

There was no way Hux would agree to smuggling Ben into the barracks he lived in, not to mention the young officer sleeping in the other cot by the opposite wall of their shared narrow room. The patience of Ben’s fellow Knights of Ren regarding any excessive use of their couches, where Ben used to crash every now and then, was a rather shallow pool to tap from, too. For a reason Ben was unwilling to share he didn’t want to bring Hux to his old room at the Solos house. Hux suspected that Rey being a clever girl with a terrific grudge against him - the alleged ‘thief’ of her beloved brother - was part of that reason. He didn’t press the issue - there was, after all, a perfectly functional and meticulously kept room at his own family house, and Hux would be damned before he’d put Ben through the horror of facing Commandant Brendol Hux the first thing in the morning.

So it was only natural they were… eager. Both of them, Hux wasn’t one to deflect blame. Every night was an opportunity to unlock another hidden treasure, to discover another new and fascinating thing about each other. This thing between them - call it attraction, chemistry, compatibility - didn’t seem to be settling or wearing off. No, if anything, it seemed to be growing as time went. So Hux really wasn’t complaining.

His underwear supply, on the other hand, very much was.

Hux stretched the piece of underwear wide in front of his face and glared at Ben through the hole where a seam has been ripped out.

“That was the last decent pair I actually liked,” he sighed.

“Sorry,” offered Ben, eyes still fixed demurely to the carpet. He kept nudging his own underwear with his toe, as if he thought that putting it on now could be considered undue provocation. Then his head perked up.

“Does that mean that you don’t like the rest of your decent underwear… or that you own things you like but they’re indecent?”

Hux scoffed at the very idea. “Have you ever tried on regulation underwear?”

“God forbid,” Ben made an exaggeratedly appalled face. “Are they the reason soldier’s gait is always so–”

A ball of torn fabric hit Ben in the face, muffling the rest of his joke. Hux decided that as far as last stands went, being used to make a certain impertinent dancer shut up was a worthy way to go even for the most unadventurous pieces of underwear.

As for him, he’d resigned to pull on his pants just the way he was. There was no way he could fit one of Ben’s own shorts under his own slim tailored pants - Ben’s size was huge compared to Hux’s slender waist and lean thighs, and Ben was fond of wearing loose floppy shorts that didn’t restrict his movements in case he arrived to dance practice just to find he’d forgotten his training gear at home.

He’d turned his back to Ben for this, out of deep ingrained Army habit, and so he missed the way Ben was no longer looking properly chastised, and how his eyes lit up with a sudden and mischievous thought.

The next time they’ve found themselves in each other’s arms and with the prospect of a whole uninterrupted night in front of them, Ben seemed to be even more excited than usual. He all but pulled Hux through the door to their room, diving for his mouth as soon as the lock clicked - only to let go of him the next second and dive into the bag he’d brought instead. Confused and a little disappointed, Hux watched Ben fumbling with the bag’s contents with a growing sense of apprehension. When Ben’s hand finally emerged, clutching a small soft parcel wrapped in silk paper, Hux suddenly remembered his own words from the week prior.

Several horrible scenarios flashed before Hux’s eyes. He had very sensitive skin - what if he was allergic to whatever plastic material Ben chose to explore his kinky side? Or did Ben fixate on the mention of regulation underwear and wanted a bit of roleplay? Hux wasn’t sure if he could get it up wearing a pair of camouflage briefs…

The reality, carefully unfolded in front of his eyes, was…. black. Lacy. And see-through. And also very, very tiny.

“I am not putting this on,” Hux said resolutely.

The way Ben’s face fell was almost comical. “Come on Hux! I’m only doing what you’ve asked me to!”

“I distinctly remember mentioning decent underwear,” Hux didn’t budge.

“Interesting. I distinctly remember you mentioning underwear you liked,” Ben countered, an infuriating smirk growing on his stupidly gorgeous face. “You’re gonna like them, baby, I promise.”

“No,” Hux held his ground. “They look more like a torture device than anything.” He slipped under Ben’s arm braced on the door and made for the bed, wriggling out of his pants and underpants in one go as he went. He hoped the sight would be enough for Ben to forget about the flimsy mockery of underwear and join him on the bed.

What he was treated to, after he took off the rest of his clothes and rolled over to spread himself enticingly on the covers, was the sight of Ben - beautiful, naked Ben - stepping into those ridiculous panties.

“What.”

“I gotta prove to you they don’t bite,” Ben smirked and shimmied his hips, working the lace edges up his muscular thighs in a slow motion. As a reverse strip-tease it was… not bad, actually. Ben’s body was a feast to look upon, legs that went on for miles, nicely rounded butt, a well-shaped upper made of ridges and planes starting from a comparatively narrow waist and flaring up into broad pectorals and shoulders fit to carry the sky -  no, Ben definitely didn’t need any silly strips of lace and mesh to cover any part of himself. Hux has told him so.

“I know,” Ben was still grinning smugly, “but their purpose is not to hide. They’re meant to enhance.”

With that, he finished pulling the waistband of the panties up over his sharp hip bones and straightened proudly, cocking one hip forward into a seductive pose.

A loud rrrrrip echoed through the room, followed by a stunned silence. The lack of any sound in that moment was so profound that Hux could swear he could hear the softest of thuds when the silky mesh and ruined lace landed on the carpet, neatly torn in two along the seams.

“That…” Ben gulped, “wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Hux lost it. He laughed, curling on itself on the covers, laughed until his ribs ached and even after that he still hiccupped with fresh giggles every time he peeked at Ben’s stupefied and adorably red face.

He’d made it up to Ben later, with greedy hands and adoring mouth wiping away the embarrassment from Ben’s face that had threatened to sour their night, and in the morning, when Hux once again couldn’t help but snigger at the sight of his own innocent shorts, Ben’s pride was already healed enough for him to give Hux a playful swat.

“At least you admit I’ve got your size right,” Ben smiled.

“An impressive eye for sizes,” Hux agreed teasingly.

“Who’s talking about eyes?” Ben asked. “I just bought what fitted into my hands like you do,” and with that, he cupped the entirety of Hux’s butt in his two massive paws.

 

*

If Ben thought he could live down the panties-disaster so easily, he was sorely mistaken. That’s at least what Hux was telling himself as he placed the paper-wrapped parcel on Ben’s pillow the next night they’ve found themselves in a room with a working lock and serviceable bed, God bless Phasma and her need for house-sitting.

The truth was much more delicate, just like the material of his surprise gift for Ben. If Hux was being honest with himself, and he usually was, he had to admit that there was some merit to Ben’s idea of fancy underwear. Hux wasn’t entirely opposed to try it - only not on himself. On Ben, though…

There was something about the way the black lace accentuated the tone of his skin, bringing up the beauty marks scattered all over the pale expanse of his stomach and thighs… the way the material clung to his hips, hugging the swell of his buttocks - in the fraction of second before the unfortunate thing succumbed to the strain of being put on a body three sizes too big, Hux could definitely see the appeal.

And he wanted to appreciate it a little longer.

“For me?” Ben eyed the parcel a little warily. Of course he recognized the wrapping - Hux made his purchase on the same website as Ben did.

“You didn’t quite got around to make your point last time,” Hux shrugged, all faux innocence. “So I took the liberty of providing you with correctly sized sample to… finish your experiment.”

“Your dirty talk needs some work,” Ben told him teasingly as he fumbled with the fastenings of his jeans. Wait, fumbled? Ben was usually quick as a lightning to get out of his clothes, with the graceful elegance of a dancer using his every movement with deliberation and practiced ease. Hux took a good look at him - Ben was flushed, eyes wide and shining, hands trembling just a little, and he kept biting his lip.

He was excited. Just because Hux bought him a silly piece of underwear. Hux felt as if he’d went kicking sand on a beach and accidentally stumbled upon a buried chest of treasure.

The contrast of the delicate material against Ben’s huge body was enticing in itself but what was really making Hux’s breath coming faster was the reverent way Ben was putting it on. How his eyelids drooped at the sensation of smooth mesh sliding against his skin. How his breath hitched when the lace stretched taut over the jut of his hipbones, leaving just the faintest bite in the sensitive flesh. Ben was clearly enjoying this, and it made Hux almost dizzy with want.

Finally Ben straightened, hands braced on his hips, and slowly turned around, flushed all the way down to his chest.

“What do you think?” he asked, putting on a coy smirk that quickly dissolved into moan when Hux ran one fingertip along the curve of his ass covered in lace.

“Lovely,” Hux breathed, for once at loss for words. Ben looked… gorgeous. Exotic. Absolutely edible. And Hux was suddenly ravenous.

He wanted to feel the texture under his own fingers, he wanted to run his hands all over the mesh covering the swells and dips of Ben’s buttocks, over the lacy front panel strained under Ben’s growing arousal. There was a damp spot growing on the fabric - Hux wanted to lick it.

“Come here,” he commanded, and at any other day he’d have been embarrassed at the way his voice cracked but now he was too far gone to care. He dug his fingers into the fabric, nails scraping over the lace, and when it seemed that Ben was too slow to comply, Hux hooked his fingers behind the waistband and tugged.

The crack of fabric ripping was like a douse of cold water. Hux stared at the ruins of that traitorous underwear, now hanging limply from his shock-frozen fingers, and then looked up into Ben’s face.

Ben was furiously biting his own lip to keep his mouth from splitting into a grin - Hux could tell. He ran a hand over his face in a gesture of defeat and sighed.

“Go on. Laugh and get it over with.”

A warm fingertip hooked under his chin and gently tipped his face back up. Ben’s eyes were still shining, still a bit wild.

“Hux - you should’ve seen the way you were looking at me when I put them on - and when you ripped them off - yeah, that was a little bit funny but also fuck, it was hot–”

The rest of Ben’s ramble was cut off when he basically pounced on Hux, swallowing any doubts Hux might have had about his idea in a fierce kiss.

 

*

“You sure about this?”

“At the rate we’re destroying them, it’s cheaper buying them in bulk,” Ben shrugged, clicking the Add to cart button.

“Besides,” he grinned, sneaking one arm around Hux’s waist, “there’s a little bonus for regular customers this month - and I happen to think your ass would look absolutely gorgeous in pink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Frapandfurious is to blame for the idea, squire for the grammar errors. 
> 
> Come say hi to us on our Tumblrs! [@obsessions-and-dreams](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/) and [@sinningsquire](http://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
